


Stay

by We_Are_Grounders



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One-Shot, single mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_Grounders/pseuds/We_Are_Grounders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke lies to Bellamy about something pretty important before he goes away to Rome, but what will happen when he runs into her five years later and learns the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

“Bellamy, I’m breaking up with you,” Clarke said shattering her own heart. Bellamy looked the way she felt, completely devastated.   
“Is this because of my internship in Rome? I’ll decline the offer. Just please don’t do this to me,” Bellamy pleaded with her. Clarke shook her head.  
“No, Bellamy, we’re over,” Clarke said. She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of their favorite coffee shop. Clarke couldn’t contain her tears as she drove home. Abby was waiting for her when she got home and enveloped Clarke in a tight hug.  
“It had to be done. Bellamy would have given up everything for you and the baby if he knew,” Abby said as Clarke sobbed. Clarke wrapped her arms around her just starting to show stomach and wondered what she was going to do.  
**  
Clarke had never been in so much pain before in her life. She let out a great yell as she pushed to get the damn baby out already.  
“It’s almost out,” the doctor told her. Clarke squeezed her mom’s hand and then it was done. She had delivered the baby. The nurse cut the umbilical cord and the baby began to cry.  
“It’s a girl. Do you want to hold her?” The nurse asked.  
“No, she’s not keeping it,” Abby answered for her daughter. The nurse ignored Abby and looked at Clarke.  
“It’s not too late,” she said, but Clarke remained silent. The nurse headed for the door and just as she opened it Clarke spoke up.  
“Wait…. I…. I want her,” Clarke made her own decision.  
**  
It was five years later that Clarke saw Bellamy again. Her daughter, Calista, was going through a phase of playing hide-and-go-seek even when Mommy told her not to.  
“Can we play hide and go seek?” Cali asked Clarke as they were waiting in line at Clarke’s favorite coffee shop.  
“No. Wait until we get home,” Clarke said. Cali pouted, but Clarke’s phone rang before Clarke could try and cheer her up.  
“Hello? What do you mean they’re withdrawing their offer on the piece? That’s ridiculous! We already shipped it,” Clarke argued on the phone for a minute before hanging up with a huff.  
“We’ll play when we get home, okay?” She looked down at her daughter who was uncharacteristically silent, but she wasn’t there. Clarke looked around wildly for any sign of Cali, but found none.   
“Cali?” Clarke called stepping out of the line.  
“Did you see a little girl with dark, curly, brown hair anywhere?” Clarke asked an older couple at a table. They shook their heads and looked at her disapprovingly.   
“Cali?” Clarke called into the bathroom. She wasn’t there. Oh my god, what am I going to do, Clarke thought to herself.  
“Clarke Griffin?” a deep voice rumbled behind her. She whipped around hoping a stranger had found her daughter. She was partially right, but who she found was not a stranger. What she found was Bellamy Blake holding the hand of little Cali, his daughter he didn’t know about.  
“Cali?! What have I told you about hide and seek in public places? And talking to strangers?!” Clarke hugged her daughter and sighed with relief.  
“Thank you,” She said looking up at Bellamy.  
“You have a daughter?” Bellamy asked looking at Cali who had pulled away from Clarke to stare up at the stranger.   
“I’m Cali! I’m five years old! I don’t have a daddy, but mommy says he is very handsome. She said he had to go away because he was really smart,” Calli said causing Clarke to groan inwardly.  
“Bellamy doesn’t need to know, Honey,” Clarke said wishing her daughter hadn’t inherited her outgoing nature.  
“We really need to be going,” Clarke said pulling her daughter toward the door leaving Bellamy completely stunned.  
**  
Clarke thought she was safe as she sat down to dinner with Cali, but there was a knock on the door before she could even get a bite of food. She opened the door to find Bellamy.  
“How did you find me?” Clarke asked.  
“It wasn’t hard. I googled you and found your studio number. Clearly you weren’t there, but I told the nice guy who I was and he oddly seemed to know an awful lot about me. He gave me your address. Actually, you should probably fire him,” Bellamy rambled when he was nervous, something Clarke remembered from when they had been together.  
“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked.  
“I want a blood test. I was shocked at first that you even had a daughter, but then on my way home I thought about it. We broke up five years ago and your daughter is five years old,” Clarke pushed Bellamy back into the hallway and closed the door behind her so Cali wouldn’t be able to hear them.  
“A blood test won’t be necessary. She’s yours,” Clarke said. She had no intention of keeping Bellamy from his daughter now that he knew about her. In fact she wanted Cali to know Bellamy.  
“What the hell, Clarke? Why didn’t you tell me? I had a right to know,” Bellamy was rightfully angry.  
“I couldn’t let you give up everything for us. You were only 23. You had all these great opportunities in front of you,” Clarke said.  
“That was my decision, Clarke,” Bellamy said. Clarke didn’t respond, just looked up at his beautiful brown eyes.  
“I want her to know me. I’ll fight for custody,” Bellamy said.   
“Bell, none of that is necessary. I want her to know you. I should’ve called you years ago,” Clarke admitted.  
“You should have told me when you found out,” Bellamy retorted.  
“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Clarke asked suddenly.  
“What?”  
“Stay for dinner? So she’ll get to know you,” Clarke said. Bellamy stared at her a moment before nodding his head. Clarke led him back into her apartment and into the dining room where their daughter was pretending her spoon was an airplane.  
“Don’t play with your food,” Clarke scolded lightly as she handed Bellamy a plate. Bellamy was staring at Cali and she knew he was looking for pieces of himself in her. Cali inherited most her looks from Bellamy. She had curly brown hair that fell to just above her shoulders. She had freckles that dusted across the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks. She had his smile which Clarke loved the most. She had Clarke’s eyes though; bright blue among the darker features.  
“Is Mr. Stranger eating dinner with us?” Cali asked.  
“Yes, he is,” Clarke replied not wanting to correct his name. She didn’t want to tell Cali that he was “daddy”, but didn’t want her to call him Mr. Blake or Bellamy either.  
“My name is Calista, but mommy calls me Cali,” her daughter told Bellamy excitedly.  
“Calista means ‘beautiful’ in Greek,” Bellamy said beaming at her.  
“That’s what Mommy said. She said she gave me a greek name because it reminds her of my daddy. He was a history… what did you call him?” she asked turning to Clarke.  
“Nerd,” Clarke supplied the word and blushed. Clarke could feel Bellamy’s eyes burning into her as Cali continued talking.  
“One day my daddy is going to come home and he’s going to marry my mommy. Mommy says she still loves him very much,” Cali said, but was cut off by a sharp “Cali!” from Clarke.  
“What do you do now, Bellamy?” Clarke asked trying to change the subject.  
“I’m a history professor at Ark University,” Bellamy said.  
“You’re a history nerd like my daddy?” Cali asked.  
“Yes, I suppose I am,” Bellamy flashed the little girl a brilliant smile that made Clarke’s heart skip a beat. Clarke was still in love with Bellamy, but it was too late now. He probably had a wife by now, maybe even other kids.  
“Go put your pajamas on while I clean up dinner, Okay?” Clarke told Cali.  
“Okay,” the little girl skipped off to her room. Clarke took the dirty dishes into the kitchen and began to wash them. She couldn’t afford a dish washer. Bellamy took a clean towel and began drying the cleaned dishes.  
Clarke’s hand brushed against Bellamy’s as she handed him a dish. It made her breath cut short and her fingers tingle. She froze for a second before continuing her task.  
“Clarke,” Bellamy said, but Cali padded into the kitchen.  
“Can Mr. Stranger tuck me in tonight?” Cali asked.  
“If it’s alright with him then of course he can,” Clarke said.  
“I’d love to,” Bellamy took the girl by the hand and she pulled him back to her room. Clarke waited in the kitchen while Bellamy put Cali to bed. She had nothing left to do and her mind started wandering. She thought back to how hard it had been when she first had Cali. How Abby had stopped talking to her and kicked her out after Clarke decided to keep Cali. She remembered the numerous missed calls and angry voicemails from Octavia, her former best friend. She remembered how hard it had been for Clarke to work as a waitress and take care of Cali. The memories brought tears to Clarke’s eyes and that’s how Bellamy found her minutes later; standing in the middle of the kitchen crying. Bellamy didn’t hesitate to take her in his arms.  
“It was so hard,” Clarke said.  
“You didn’t have to do it alone,” Bellamy said all the anger gone.  
“Yes, I did. You wouldn’t have gone to Rome and wouldn’t be where you are today. I didn’t want you to go, but I needed you to. I was afraid you would end up hating me if I asked you to stay. But I should have called you as soon as you got back,” Clarke said pulling away from him.  
“I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere,” Bellamy said.  
**  
Clarke loaded the last box of stuff from her old apartment into the truck and closed the door. She ran up to the apartment to double check she had gotten everything before heading back to the truck.  
“Come on Mommy! I want to move into my new bedroom!” Cali, the six year old, squealed.  
“I’m coming,” Clarke said and smiled at her.  
“Ready now, Princess?” Bellamy asked before pressing a kiss to Clarke’s forehead.  
“I thought I was your princess, Daddy!” Cali complained.  
“You’re right. Mommy is my queen and you are my princess,” Bellamy corrected ash he climbed into the driver’s side of his truck. Cali pouted as Clarke hooked her into her car seat.  
“She gets that from you,” Clarke laughed.  
“No way! That’s definitely a Griffin trait,” Bellamy argued.  
“Whatever you say, Blake,” Clarke said laughing as she climbed in the truck beside him. Bellamy drove the truck the few miles to the house he had purchased for their small family.  
“Yay!” Cali exclaimed jumping out of the truck and up to the front door.  
“Welcome home, Mrs. Blake,” Bellamy said smiling at Clarke.  
“Not Mrs. Blake yet,” Clarke smirked.  
“One week away, whatever.”


End file.
